In the processing of eggs, molded paper egg trays, e.g. are utilized for transporting the eggs, these trays being well-known in the art and comprising a series of rows of inverted cones in each of which an egg is positioned for carrying from one location or machine to another. At times an egg will break thus exuding the white of the egg which acts as a glue not only as to the broken egg but as to adjacent eggs which are not broken, thus holding the eggs to the paper material of the respective tray.
In many processing plants all of the eggs both the broken and the whole ones are thrown away, but it has been found to be economically feasible to save these eggs, the broken ones for material such as dog food and the like, and the whole ones to be washed and put back into the regular line of procedure in the egg processing plant. It is the object of this invention to provide such a machine and method for quickly and easily detaching the stuck eggs from the egg trays to recover the same.